You're Becoming A Stranger
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: "You are becoming a stranger" "Well what are you doing here? Didnt your mother warn you about strangers?". What happened a week before the S336 scene. AU. Borderline non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm finally getting over my writers block! Yeah! So a huge thank you to my amazing beta reader warb1981, her help is greatly appreciated :) x**

888888

"You know three years I've known you and not once in those three years have I come this close to hating you"

"Well you made a bloody good show of it"

"What you did to that man in there was akin to torture"

"Oh that was just a tickle"

"Oh you've done worse have you? Don't answer that because I know that you have...you are becoming a stranger"

"Well what are you doing here? Didn't your mother warn you about strangers?"

"I know things, things about you"

888888

A week earlier...

Alex Drake was sat on the sofa, her legs curled underneath her with a book resting on her lap and a large glass of wine in one hand. It was half past eleven and she could still hear the drunken laughter and shouting of her fellow officers down in Luigi's, most probably refusing to leave or pay their bill for the millionth time that month. She knew that she should have been down there with them, celebrating solving the days case, but she didn't have the energy to sit there all evening with a fake smile plastered across her face, to pretend that she was happy when all she wanted to do tonight was get the hell away from everyone and everything. The closer to midnight it got the quieter Luigi's became, until eventually it was deadly silent, deadly silent apart from the sound of heavy footsteps on the landing outside her flat. She knew who it was straight away, she waited for the inevitable fist to hammer on the door, followed by a gruff 'Bolly', a sound which, as much as she hated to admit it, made her heart beat quicken and turn her mouth arid.

"Oi, Bolly, open this bloody door before I break it down!" he ordered, thumping his hand against the door a few times "Come on, I know you're in there sulky knickers!"

She abandoned her book and her wine onto the coffee table, getting up and going to open the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking him up and down and taking in his appearance, dishevelled hair and loosened tie hanging around his neck, the top few buttons of his shirt undone to reveal the fair blonde hairs on his chest.

"Thought I'd come and make sure you hadn't fallen down the plug hole or somethin'" he spoke "You gonna let me in or do I have to use force?"

She stepped aside and let him past, trying to work out just how intoxicated he was; minimal slurring, almost fully in control of his movements, probably only a few pints and whiskey chasers.

"So what can I do for you Guv?" She asked.

"Oh Guv is it? I thought me an' you'd get back on first name terms by now? Seems like no bloody chance of that 'appening then"

"What are you talking about?"

"For once I was gonna make arse of meself, and do what all you birds seem to like doin', and talk things through..." he tried to act like he didn't care, but he was, bloody woman got under his skin, well bollocks to her, "...but if I'm just your Guv then I don't think I can"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not nearly enough" he said as he sat on the sofa and reached for her glass of wine.

"Oh I don't bloody think so!" Alex laughed, snatching the glass from him and gulping down its contents, "don't think you're staying here and drinking yourself into a stupor, I'm trying to have a relaxing night in and as usual you're ruining things for me" she said before taking her now empty glass to the kitchen.

Gene stood up and moved so he was stood directly behind her, pressing her up against the kitchen counter as she washed her wine glass.

"Gene, what on earth are you doing?" she frowned, pushing her body back against him in an attempt to make him step away from her.

He didn't reply, only reached around and grabbed both of her wrists, causing the wine glass to fall from her hand and shatter in the sink.

"Gene! Look what you've bloody done, get off me you idiot!"

He pulled her arms behind her back, holding her hands together with one of his own and using his other hand to brush her hair away from her neck, grazing his teeth against her skin. A quiet moan escaped Alex's lips and she closed her eyes tight.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he slowly backed them out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

His hold on her wrists tightened until he realised that there was a chance that he was causing her pain, suddenly letting go completely. Stopping just outside the bedroom door, Gene spun her around to face him and held her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong with you Drake, don't you want a piece of the Gene Genie? Eh?" he growled "I thought this is what you've wanted all this time?"

"Gene, please..."

He clamped his mouth over hers, kissing her with a bruising force. Relinquishing his hold on her face he grabbed a handful of her pyjama shirt and pulled her closer to him, smirking fiercely.

"I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done Alex" he snarled "Every time you've teased me, took a dig at me, made me think I actually had a chance with you...I'm gonna get my own back for every second of it"

Her breath hitched in her throat as he ripped the black silk night shirt wide open, skimming his fingers across each piece of newly discovered skin. In a flurry of movement and discharged clothes, Alex found herself sprawled on the bed, arms tied around the headboard post with Gene's tie.  
>"Gene you're starting to scare me..." she breathed, fighting back the urge to just let him have his way with her, whatever that way might be.<p>

"Either shut your gob or I'll be forced to shut it for you woman" he spoke, his words laced with authority.

She lay back, concluding it would be best not to fight and that Gene Hunt would never hurt her, not deliberately at least...

888888

After hours of keen yet torturously slow exploration of Alex Drakes body, fingers smoothing over the flawless skin of her inner thigh, mouth encasing exposed pink nipples, his masculinity joining with her femininity to create something natural yet so individual to them, and finally in the light of a new day, Gene Hunt lay beside Alex, both completely spent and feeling well and truly sated. Eventually his dark behaviour melted away, his need taking over the facade as he gave into what both their bodies craved. Alex didn't know what to say, he was everything she wanted and a million times more but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Gene would get his clothes and leave if she said a single word.

"You awake?" He asked quietly, reaching over and placing his hand on her bare hip.

She turned over to face him, feeling her insides shiver as his gaze bore into her "Y...yeah I am"

"Good, that's good" he smiled, leaning in and kissing her slowly.

She hadn't anticipated it, but she tangled her hand in his hair anyway. This new side of Gene Hunt was almost a stranger to Alex, but she intended on getting to know him very well indeed, because whilst she was here in this strange and confusing world, she concluded that she deserved to enjoy herself, she felt the pang of guilt wash over her, and her thoughts turned to Molly, but what if she never got back, was she to spend eternity alone? Looking at the man lying beside her, for now at least she'd enjoy herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days after spending the night together..._

"I'm telling you Guv, he's is not our killer" Alex spoke as she followed Gene through the empty main room of CID towards Gene's office.

"And what makes you think that?"

"He just isn't okay?" she sighed "His whole demeanour isn't that of a killer"

Gene turned on his heels to face her as they stopped outside his office door "Jesus Christ Bolly, I thought you were smarter than this, 'e's only actin' like that because 'e's got some posh totty wigglin' her tits about in his face!"

"Excuse me? I have remained nothing but professional with him!"

Gene scoffed and walked into his office laughing, sighing as she followed him inside and slammed the door shut.

"Of course Bolls, because gigglin' and flirtin' is exactly what professionalism is about"

Before he even registered her grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her, she slapped him hard across his left cheek, holding onto her fingers with her other hand to try and ease the sting she had caused from the force of impact.

"How dare you! How bloody dare you make me out to be some sort of tart!"

"What do you expect?" he yelled at her "You're supposed to be a copper yet you insist on actin' like a bloody hooker!"

She didn't try to slap him, this time she swung for him. Gene had seen it coming this time and he grabbed hold of her flailing fists and slammed her up against the officer door.

"Hit me again DI Drake and you'll find yourself being transferred out to the ends of the bloody universe, do you understand?" he shouted.

She could feel his breath on her face and she shoved him away from her, laughing when he shoved her back.

"Getting physical are you now?" Alex sniggered "Didn't have you down as someone who hits women"

"If you hit like a man then you'd better be prepared to take it like a man" he spat, running a hand through his hair.

That was the last thing either of them remembered before it happened, before a fury of fists and arms and legs blurred their vision as they began to knock seven bells out of each other. An elbow to his stomach, a shove against her back, a knee to the groin, an ankle wrapped around hers to trip her over, a stiletto heel jabbed into his thigh as he moved to tower over her.

"You need...to chill...the fuck...out woman!" Gene spoke slowly, trying to catch his breath.

"Piss off Hunt!" she yelled, kicking her legs out at him and screaming as he grabbed hold of her ankles and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"You need to be taught that smacking a senior officer about won't go unpunished!"

"What, are you gonna teach me a lesson like you did last week?" she spat.

He knelt above her, his legs either side of her waist, his fingers curling into her hair as she tried to sit up and push him away.

"Stay down!"

Gene pinned her down against the tiles, his hand releasing its grip of her hair and resting on her shoulder blade beside his other hand. The only sound in the room was of their laboured breathing.

He brushed her now tousled hair to the side and leant down, his lips almost brushing against her ear "Now are you going to be a good little Drakey and behave, or am I going have to cuff you to the bloody radiator?"

She didn't reply, just kept panting heavily as her cheek rested flat against the cool tiles.

"Don't ignore me Drake!"

"Yes I'll behave!" she yelled.

He shifted away from her, sitting with his back against the filing cabinet after he picked the bottle of whiskey up from his desk, unscrewing the lid and bringing the bottle to his lips to drain some of the amber liquid into his mouth and wince blissfully as the burn slid down his throat.

"Want some?"

Alex sat up and scooted over to him, leaning back against the wall, taking the bottle and swallowing a mouthful "Thanks, I needed that"

"Me too, it's not every day you get into a fist fight with your DI"

She smiled and took another mouthful "You deserved it though"

"I did bloody not!" he objected "I only stated a well known fact"

"Shut it or you'll get another smack"

He turned his head to watch her drink the whiskey, staring at her mouth as her red lips wrapped around the bottle. Ever since the night he'd somewhat forced himself upon her he had imagined what else those lips could do, it was one of his fantasises to make his DI hot and breathless in his office, but those fantasies had always been sexual escapades and not a brawl.

"Stop staring at me, you impossible man"

He laughed as he watched her break into a smile and he couldn't help but grin too, it was contagious. Leaning over he brushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers combing through the silky soft strands.

"Sometimes I miss that daft perm you used to have" he spoke, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well if you hadn't shot me then the hospital wouldn't have cut the curls out" she retorted, sighing heavily and turning to look him in the eye "What's going on Gene? A few days ago you turn up out of the blue and spend the night and now we're fighting again, what's all that about?"

"Not the foggiest..." he sighed "You know I'm not good when it comes ter talkin' about my feelin's"

"Yeah well you scared me that night Gene and that was the first time I've ever been genuinely scared because of you"

"You could have said stop"

"I didn't want you to"

"So you're glad I came round then?"

"Yes I am" she smiled "It's been too long Gene, three years we've spent dancing around our feelings for one another..."

"It's been three years since I decided you needed a good hard shag"

"You really are incredible Gene" she sighed "Here's me trying to get the ball rolling and you still cannot get your mind out of the gutter"

"Can't 'elp it, that fight got the blood flowin' and I think your screamin' woke Sgt Rock up"

Alex burst out laughing, resting her head against his shoulder as her hand found its way to his, their fingers lacing together.

"So what happens now?" he spoke quietly.

Alex shrugged "I don't know, maybe we could go back to my flat and see what happens?"

"I can tell you what's going t' 'appen, we're gonna 'ead straight to the bedroom!" he smirked.

Alex giggled as she pulled herself to her feet "If you say so Guv"

Gene also got up off the floor of his office, grabbing his coat and slipping his arm round her waist, leading her out of CID, out of the station and over to Luigi's, where they spent the night talking and getting everything out in the open before falling into bed together, again.


End file.
